


The Wilds

by LadyMorphine



Series: The Wilds [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Absent Parents, Bad Parenting, Bad Parents, Bad Weather, Bittersweet Ending, Canada, Chickens, Cold Weather, Cows, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Issues, Far Future, Farmhouse, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fighting, Fights, Fishing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Good, Hardships, Harm to Children, Hens, Historical References, Hospitals, Hot Weather, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In Universe, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Love/Hate, Loving Parents, Medicine, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Mountains, Movie Reference, Pigs, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Parents, Punching, Roosters, Sick Character, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, The Wilds, Violence, Walks In The Woods, Women In Power, farming, references to Panem, wood cutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to The Wilds.</p>
<p>Few in Panem know our country existence.<br/>Most people think of our country as wild.<br/>But we think of it as home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gala: My Home The Wilds

Welcome to my home The Wilds. Or Newgard which is my country's official name. 

74 years have passed since The Dark Days, the nuclear war that nearly wiped us all out.  
However 12 million people here survived to rebuild, and welcome the 5 million refugee's from the country that holds the infamous Hunger Games. Panem.

Not long after the 5 million refugee's from what would become Panem finished coming. A government near identical to the one of Canada in the 1800's was formed, and with the help of science plants began to grow again and animals came out of hiding.  
Sadly not long after that a disease spread across The Wilds (mostly definitely because of some of the nuclear chemicals still left in the air from the bombs and weapons). which killed 2 million of the 12 million that survived The Dark Days and 2 million of the 5 million refugee's that came here from what would soon become Panem.

After the disease had finished it's course on this country everything returned to what our ancestors assumed to be a beginning of a new normal for them and future untold generations. But they where so very wrong about that.

After everything had begun to settle down for us it was beginning to boil over in Panem. The Districts rebelled (who could blame them after all?) The Capital crushed them and then The Capital destroyed District 13 to strike fear into the hearts of Panemians.  
And then The Hunger Games began. And well frankly no one who lives here has ever seen The Games, well except the refugee's who come here in small number's after the 50th Games. There have only been about 1,000 of those refugee's.

Other than our country being Panem's neighbor to the north. We've fared better then some of the other nation's in our world Panem for example, or the very few Waring countries in our world that's all that's  
going on. Most of us have settled down for the time being.

In continuing with our scientific advancements we have figured out a way to bring people back from the past. We've only done it 721 times, though we are working on bringing back 71 more extremely soon. We have also found ways to build green cities and a force field so the Panemians cannot see us we put up ten years ago the same year I was born, we are still how ever still accepting small number's refugee's. Many more advancement have been made. Too many to tell you right now. 

 

But some of the elders in our communities are starting to believe something strange is going on in Panem (other then The Hunger Games of course). Then believe something far, far worse is going to happen.


	2. So Our Story Begins: Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I'm using the PanemProganda.com map as my point of reference for geography in the story.

There my ten year old self awoke in my bed in my home in Yorkton Harbour, Newgard. My history book open on my bedside table to the section about 'The Velvet Revolution'.

I pulled myself out of bed, just as I did very day at very dawn. I stretched my skinny frame and yawned then proceded to get dressed.

I rushed down stairs my seventeen year old mute over seven feet tall giantess sister Nova, my mother Gertrude, and my father Quintion Lee were all already downstairs.

You seen unlike the other families in the area we didn't fish for a living, we had boarders.  
During this time it was a set of three siblings from district 1 named Diamond, Chiffon, and Paris, a young artist named Beau, and a former peace keeper from Panem named Kentucky, his wife named Tallulah, and their son Echo, and their daughter newborn Elle.

''Gala sweetheart, would you mind going out to the market, and getting our goods for the week?'' asked my mother.

''No, I'll go get the goods right now Mama,'' I told.

She nodded. So got on my coat, picked up the large woven basket we used for carrying goods, she gave me the money and the list.  
which read in her tiny handwriting

-milk  
-carrots  
-bread  
\- Horse Macral  
\- flour  
\- sugar  
\- celery  
\- apples

 

The dock creaked under my feet as I walked to the market.   
Lillies were floating in the water. I know what that means, someone passed away.

It seemed everyday at every dawn people went to work on the docks and on the boats here.

Soon I got to the market. My first stop was Codfish Joe's.

''Good Mornin' Gala Marie!'' Codfish Joe told me as I approached his stand.

He pulled something up from under his stand when I arrived at it. It was the goods I'd been sent here to get.

''I just thought I'd spare you today,'' said Codfish Joe.

''Well thanks,'' I said when paying him and putting the goods in the large woven basket.

''Don't mention it,'' he said. As I started off on my way home.


	3. My Life: Wyatt

I was racing my best friend Shayla though the forest. Everything was blurry going past me. I was almost catching up to her and then.  
BAM!  
It was just a dream, I realized this as I awoke in my bed in my family's farmhouse.

I quickly got myself dressed and ready for the day, then headed downstairs for breakfast. ''Good Morning Wyatt,'' said my mother. ''Good morning mom,'' I replied. My father, my seventeen year old brother Callum, my sixteen year old sister Morgan, and my twelve year old brother Jonah were all already sitting at the table. I'll make something clear if I must. me and my family were poor but not as poor as the people in the districts of Panem. My family and I ate in silence. After breakfast I then walked out to the fields. 

My foot hit something as I was walking though the field.  
I looked down.  
My mother's twenty-two year old friend had Maggie had passed out in the middle of our field. Again.

''Damn. It. Maggie,'' I said through my teeth, as I kicked her softly. 

At that moment she sprung awake.

She hastily looked around to see where she was. Before realizing she was in our field.

''Sorry Wyatt,'' she said.

''Sorry?'' I asked her, biting my lip.

She didn't even say another word before she ran off back to her house down the dirt road.

''Why is it our field Maggie always has to pass out in, in the middle of the night?'' asked Callum.

''I don't know,'' I shrugged.

''Back to work boys,'' said my father.

Of course I thought as of a different life as I worked the fields.

 

I thought of going to Owatta for higher education. I thought of actually going somewhere and meeting new people at that place. I thought of my life now and how I'd have to leave school soon.

 

But little did I know just how soon my second wish would be answered.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the prologue in the character Gala's point of view! Thank you for all the love and support you guys have given me so far.  
> I know the prologue is boring, but it will pick up next chapter! I promise!


End file.
